Justin Russo
Justin Vencenzo Pepe Russo, is the eldest child in the Russo family. At 18, Justin is an overachiever and exercises restraint over his powers as he tries to fit in at school. He enjoys reading comic books and learning about subjects in school. As the more mature sibling, Justin often finds himself cleaning up after Alex and Max's mishaps. He's also gained the reciprocated affection of his sister's best friend Harper. He is left handed. We learned in Disenchanted Evening he's allergic to cinnamon. Justin is shown as a Great Student in Wizard Class and School. His sister Alex normally calls him a Kiss-Up Some Magic With Is Sister Alex Justin loves the fictional band Tears of Blood Justin is a very intelligent, sensible and responsible boy. According to Alex he is knowledgeable about "stuff people don't really care about" (i.e. academics), but does not know as much about relationships as she does. Also in Alex's Spring Fling, Justin is known to listen to opera and drink tea, which Max pokes fun at. Justin really cares about his siblings. This is seen when to save Alex`s powers, he turns the WizTech headmaster into a guinea pig. In Helping Hand, Justin managed to create his own spell, the Helping Hand, which was later in the episode certified and became an official spell. Bringing the hand to life consists of reciting the spell, Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand. Although out of the three Justin seems to be the most competent with his power's he would also be the most prepared should he not win the family wizard contest. Justin rarely use's power's outside of lesson's or in a dire emergency, proving that if he lost them his life would be least effected by the loss. In Wizards of Waverly Place The Movie, Justin reveals that he studies so hard because magic doesn't come to him as it does to Alex and that Alex doesn't have to work as hard to be good at magic. They are forced to do the wizard competition, and Alex wins, but gives up her powers to save her brothers and her family. After using the Stone of Dreams to reverse the spell, everything goes back to normal. They will again, later, in years, have to retake the wizard competition for the final time. Wand Justin's wand is made of pure wood. The handle has a small wood sphere at the end, while the rest of the wand is normal. Justin usually keeps his wand tucked in his pocket, and wants it always at close reach. When in his hand, Justin sometimes spins it around like a drum stick. Running Gags Alex often teases Justin about his collection of "action figures" by calling them "dolls" much to his frustration. His love of action figures has got him into trouble before, like when he agreed to go out on a date with Harper because she had a rare first edition action figure to show him. Another running gag in the show is that Justin dates strange or supernatural girls (e.g. a centaur, a werewolf, a vampire,a bear, a dog, a witch, an elf.) Personality Justin, like his brother and sister, is part-Hispanic, part-Italian. He's sometimes seen very close to his mother. One time when he complained about not having a friend that was a girl and still just a friend, Alex (Selena Gomez) replied "Oh relax, you still have Mom!" and in some episodes he is overprotected by Theresa, his mom (Maria Canals Barrera). Justin is, out of the three, the most responsible. He is very cynical and highly intelligent. He shows awareness of being the most advanced wizard student, and often acts modest because of it. He also desperately tries to look cool, especially in front of girls but at school he is known as everybody's friend, including the teachers and his parents. He likes opera, drinks tea,thin crust pizza take baths with only candles lit, but loves comics and action figures, or as Alex calls it, his "Doll collection." Justin can also be quite defensive over his hobbies. He is allergic to cinnamon and nuts. Justin truly cares about his siblings; this is seen when he risks losing his own powers just to save Alex's in season one's "Report Card". He hates breaking rules and only on one occasion has he used magic without permission, with Alex convincing him. He will sometimes only use magic for more simplistic, though utterly useless things, such as reading books in the dark or adding an extra "five minutes" to his twenty minute break. Justin's urge for efficiancy also has him over-complicating some special tasks he has, to which he tends to overlook important details that Alex always has to point out to him. Although he had dated a pretty goth girl named Miranda (Lucy Kate Hale) during the first season, this appears to have ended as he tries to impress other girls later in the series. In Future Harper it is revealed that he possibly killed Max's lizard when Alex tries to tell Max his lizard didn't run away and Justin coughs to cut her off. Alex's best friend Harper (Jennifer Stone) has a huge (and often obsessive) crush on him, gets very nervous around him, and often mentions doing odd things like watching him sleep. Although in one episode, Harper and Justin share a love of silent movies, and they bond over it, but then Alex ruins it. In season one's "The Supernatural", he used magic to impress Kari Langsdorf (Chelsea Staub), a pretty, yet not-very-bright girl—who only dated baseball players and apparently also only liked movies about cats—by making himself look like a gifted baseball player, a plan which backfired when Jerry discovered this (Justin was convinced by Alex to do the spell in order to make the baseball team win in order to make it seem that she is the good luck charm for her then-crush Riley) and again after Justin and Alex both used the "Tomnoonan kenesis" spell (a spell used to magically move objects) on the baseball. In the season one episode "Credit Check", he also harbored a crush on Millie (Sara Paxton), a new Sub Station employee (who was hired after Alex accepted a job as an intern at a fashion design company), and Justin sets up what he thinks is a date with her, but really turns out to be her going out on a date with her boyfriend and him staying at her apartment and baby-sitting her younger cousin Benji. In the season two four-parter "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place", Justin has fallen in love with a vampire named Juliet Van Heusen (Bridgit Mendler), whose parents (Anne Ramsay and JD Cullum) own a very successful sandwich shop called "The Late Nite Bite" four blocks down from the Waverly Sub Station. It is shown sometimes that Justin can be protective of Alex. When she first started liking Dean and later dating him, he was worried for her well being. At the end of Racing when Alex announces to him she's officially dating Dean he says that he always thought that if a boy ever did anything to her, he'd be able to beat him up. Alex often refers to Justin as a dork, geek, nerd, or dweeb because he is very highly intelligent and extremely organized. She also criticizes that Justin is the only one in the family who still takes a bath instead of a shower. He is also now known that he is a sockless person like Harper because he wanted to play barefoot in a band as shown in the season two episode "Make It Happen". It was revealed that Justin is taking chemistry in school. In season two, he has grown very close to another gifted student at Tribeca Prep named Zeke Rosenblatt (Dan Benson, who first appeared in season one's "Movies" as Zack). It is mentioned in "Justin's Little Sister" that he bears a striking resemblance to their Uncle Ernesto. In two season one episodes "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" and "Credit Check", Justin states that he is a huge fan of the heavy metal rock band Tears of Blood (or "T.O.B."). Strangely enough, despite his wariness towards Alex and their constant bickering, he is always quick to ask her for advice on things like girls, impressing someone, and getting out of trouble, and Alex usually comes to him first if she needs help. During the beginning of his relationship with Juliet, Alex helped him continue to date her by disguising him and then forcing their parents to see that their son's happiness is the most important thing. He is also good friends with almost all the adults and students at his school, including the janitor and the vice-principal. Though he doesn't manipulate like Alex, in season two's "Helping Hand," he uses the excuse of creating a new spell to get out of chores, and rubs it in mercilessly, prompting Alex to retaliate by using his spell to get the chores done. Another example of a prank being put on Justin by Alex, is when she put blue dye in the hot tub while on the S.S. Tipton in the season two episode "Cast Away (to Another Show)" (part of the Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana crossover), because he was being bossy. It's also revealed that he is actually physically healthy, which has never been noticed before since he is usually seen wearing long-sleeve shirts. In the movie he reveals he gets mad at Alex when she does something right with magic because she is able to do magic without thinking and that is why he studies so much. Justin completes his basic wizard training in season 3, thus begging his advance traning with Monster Hunting (Alex made a joke about rounding his exgirlfriends up). Turns out she was parially right when Justin believes Juliet and her family were the monsters he was looking for. After turning them into the wizard council, he realized his mistake and rescues her with the help of Alex and Max and Harper. Justin is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Relationships Miranda: * He met her in First Kiss, where he kept messing up his kiss with her. She was his first kiss. She later returned in Pop Me and We Both Go Down where Justin and Miranda went to the Junior Prom together, but later broke up. Kari: * A really pretty but dumb girl Justin had a crush on in The Supernatural, and he heard she only dates baseball players, so he used magic to get on the team. In the same episode, he stopped liking her because she only went to see movies about cats Millie: * In New Employee Justin had a crush on Millie, the new Sub Station employee. Millie asked Justin to go to a concert, but he took it the wrong way, and he didn't know that she really asked him to baby-sit her cousin while she went out to the concert with her boyfriend. Isabella: * In Beware Wolf, Justin goes on a blind date with a girl who turns out to be a werewolf, who turns Justin into a werewolf after kissing him. Centaur Girl: * In Beware Wolf, we find out Justin met a girl on Wizface who he was going to WizTech prom with, but she turned out to be a centaur. Juliet *In Wizards Vs. Vampires on Waverly Place, when trying to get information about the Van Heuson's new sandwich shop (the Late Nite Bite) he meets Juliet( a vampire). They go on a date during Justin's 25 minute break. They fall in love but their parents don't accept because of their rivalry. In the end the Russo's and the Van Heuson's accept it reasonably. Soon enough, Justin gets the job of monster hunting and embarks on a journey with Juliet to capture a mummy. They then get trapped and, to save Juliet from Sunlight, he tells her to become a minion to escape while she leaves him behind. *In Wizards vs Werewolves Justin tracks down Juliet, with the help of Mason. But after saving her, it is revealed that Mason and Juliet were a couple 300 years ago. Mason screams out that he's been loving Juliet even after they broke up in front of Alex. Later Mason tries to convince Alex that Mason truley loves her with the help of the Love Necklace. But Justin refuses to let Mason near Alex which resulted in Mason fighting Justin and Juliet. In the end Mason has the upper hand against Justin so Juliet tackles Mason down which resuled in Juliet biting Mason, and Mason scratching Juliet. This reveals that when a werewolf scratches a vampire, the vampire loses their power. Therefor Juliet's real age (2,193) is revealed and even though Justin doesnt care how old she is, Juliet leaves Justin, with both their hearts broken. Harper: * Justin is clearly aware of Harper's obvious crush on him but does not have any feeling for her whatsoever. However with Baby Cupid's arrow, Max hit Justin, making him fall in love with Harper to the point where Harper found it uncomfortable. Harper and Justin became close in Justin's New Girlfriend,which Max thinks they are going out. Alex ruins their plans when Harper is back to being in love. Justin finds out about her plan when she cast a spell on the door to keep Justin And Harper locked in. Then they get stuck in a silent movie, which Alex hates, but in the end, Harper and Justin decide to be friends. Background Information Justin, like his brother and sister, is part-Latino, part-Italian. In Graphic Novel it states that Justin loves pumpkin pie, while Max dosen't. In Future Harper it is revealed that he possibly killed Max's lizard when Alex tries to tell Max his lizard didn't run away and Justin coughs to cut her off. Category:Characters Category:Goofs Category:hi jdog Category:just like me Category:not kool Category:Russo Family Russo, Justin